Tan sólo un baile
by Artemisa Neko-chan
Summary: Una celebración en Neo Verona para festejar el compromiso de los dos herederos de las más poderosas familias... Pero no saben que un baile podría ser más que sólo eso.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie animada Romeo x Juliet, que no me pertenece, que a su vez está basada en la historia de William Shakespiere, la historia es algo OoC, porque, la verdad, nunca los Montesco y los Capuleto harían un arreglo de paz entre ellos.**

_._._._._._._._._._

_Sin más, espero que les guste (me puse a escribirlo a media noche XD )._

El tan esperado baile de la festividad de las Rosas había llegado.

Toda la ciudad de Neo Verona lo había estado esperando,... era el día que, por la mañana le daban la bienvenida a la primavera con un gran festival y por la noche, todo el pueblo se congregaba en un baile en el palacio y la plaza principal.

Y ahí estaba, el hijo de la familia real, alistándose para salir con la aristocracia, a hacer acto de presencia con la sociedad como su real papel de príncipe lo demandaba, pero la realidad era que esos eventos no le agradaban mucho, así que esperaba solamente que la noche pasara rápido.

Justo llegando en ese momento, se encontraba la joven heredera de otra familia noble, heredera del reino vecino; esa misma noche, en el baile, se haría el convenio de paz con la familia del reino anfitrión.

Ambas familias, habían estado durante mucho tiempo en conflicto, pero ahora, en conveniencia de un acuerdo de paz, arreglarían un matrimonio entre ambos herederos, con el fin de que, el reino se unificara y fuera más extenso. Y no solo eso, tendrían una ventaja militar impresionante. Pero sólo eso, intereses políticos y financieros.

La joven pelirroja bajo del carruaje y se adentró en el enorme palacio, sus padres llegarían dentro de poco, pero antes de comprometer su vida entera con un completo desconocido, decidió que quería pasar un tiempo a solas para desahogarse. Fue así como, en lugar de detenerse en el gran salón donde ya varias parejas comenzaban a llenar la pista de baile, prefirió cruzar por los jardines, para tomar una refrescante caminata.

El príncipe pelinegro, salió de los pasillos ataviado con un elegante traje, un frack color azul marino, con una camisa blanca y chaleco, combinado con unas botas negras, un atuendo formal que se supone usaría en su cumpleaños número 26 ya próximo, pero adelantando las noticias de su compromiso, decidió verse presentable esa noche, aunque ni siquiera conociera a su supuesta prometida.

Después de arreglar algunos asuntos con su padre, platicar con algunas cuantas personas de la nobleza y dar la bienvenida a varios amigos invitados, decidió buscar a su mejor amigo Benvolio, que seguramente, estaría tratando de convencer a alguna jovencita de bailar con él.

Entonces, el joven vio desaparecer por la arcada que conducía a los jardines, la silueta de un vestido entre los matorrales floreados, por lo que decidió averiguar quién se había perdido del sitio de la fiesta.

_._._._._._._._._._

─Buenas noches Duque Montesco, disculpe el retraso, como usted sabrá es un largo camino.

─Lo sé, no se preocupe Duque Capuleto. En fin... ¿dónde está su hija?

─Oh, ¿no me diga que no ha llegado? Ella salió en el primer carruaje, para que no llegara retrasada, creímos que tal vez ya se habría presentado con usted.

─Pues, no he tenido el gusto de verla, pero no se preocupe, tal parece que tampoco mi hijo se ha molestado en aparecer...

_._._._._._._._._._

Al fin encontró la silueta que seguía, recargada en la orilla de la inmensa fuente del jardín, se encontraba una hermosa joven pelirroja, con un vestido color rosa pálido, que favorecía su piel de porcelana, era algo ampón pero no exagerado, tenía un corset con cintas y un borde de encaje en la orilla del escote, las mangas de seda tenían una ligera caída que abría un poco en las terminaciones, su largo cabello iba suelto, sólo recogido con una diadema dejaba salir unos mechones a modo de copete y ondeaba con la brisa de la noche, el reflejo de la luna la delataba en un trance de meditación y definitivamente debía decirlo, se veía adorable.

─Disculpe señorita... ¿se ha perdido?

Siendo sorprendida por una voz, la chica se sobresaltó, y sin más, resbaló de la orilla de la fuente. A punto estaba de caer dentro de ella, cuando el joven que le habló la jaló hábilmente de una mano hacia él, pero perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos cayeron en el césped, en una posición un tanto incómoda.

─¡Auch!... que golpe─ se quejó la chica sobándose un poco ─Lo siento, muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero si no me hubiera sorprendido no habría pasado nada.

En ese momento, la pelirroja se detuvo a contemplar al joven que la ayudo y se encontraba debajo de ella. Era muy elegante, con su traje formal, que hacía juego con sus ojos, y su oscuro cabello algo despeinado le daba un aspecto increíblemente guapo.

─Uhm, disculpe señorita, pero... ¿me permitiría ponerme de pie para ayudarla a levantarse?

Oh, claro, seguía a horcajadas encima de él. Abochornada, se hizo a un lado, viendo cómo él se levantaba y le ofrecía caballerosamente una mano.

─Muchas gracias─ sonrió apenada ─lamento lo ocurrido.

─No tiene importancia─ y volvió al asunto que lo tenía ahí –entonces, ¿dice que no está perdida?

─Así es. Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

─Oh, lamento haberla interrumpido, pero no es usual que una señorita... ahm... disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... tan linda como usted, se encuentre paseando sola. O ¿su acompañante dónde está?

─He venido aquí sola... la verdad es que no me agradan mucho las fiestas.

─Oh, vaya, es algo que tenemos en común.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ sin querer al preguntar, la chica dio una hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante, pareciéndole divertida aquella situación.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Mi nombre es Julieta. ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

─Me llamo Romeo... y por favor háblame como tú igual, creo que somos de la misma edad, no me hagas sentir mayor...

Ante su comentario la joven volvió a reír, él era muy agradable, se acercaron de nuevo a la fuente para sentarse en el borde a platicar.

_._._._._._._._._._

─Bueno, no sé por qué los muchachos tardan tanto en aparecer...

─Tranquila Lady Capuleto, seguramente estarán congeniando entre los jóvenes de su edad.

─Sí, lo sé, pero ¿qué van a pensar de sus modales? No es educado hacer esperar a alguien.

─Tranquila, ya mande a buscar por ambos, además, recuerde que los presentaremos ante todos hasta que el baile esté por finalizar.

─Sólo espero que aparezcan para ese entonces.

_._._._._._._._._._

Después de un buen rato platicando, ambos jóvenes ya habían congeniado como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, el momento en que cruzaron la primera mirada, sintieron como una especie de conexión especial... ese vínculo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, casi al punto de caer, y que a él lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Antes de ese día, si hubiesen sabido algo sobre el amor a primera vista, creerían sin duda que era algo cursi y tonto, inexistente e irracional, pero ahora, era justo lo que describía el sentir de ambos en ese preciso momento.

─Y... Julieta, ¿aceptarías que entráramos para que me concedieras una pieza de baile contigo?

De pronto a la joven se le tiñeron las mejillas a juego con su cabello.

─Lo siento, pero... no.

─Está bien─ resopló cabizbajo el pelinegro, al menos lo había intentado ─no te obligaría a hacerlo.

─Pero no me mal entiendas por favor... ─ sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaron con un ápice de inocencia y súplica─ no es que no quiera bailar contigo, es porque...

─ ¿Sí?

─Si te lo digo te reirás...

─No lo haré, lo prometo.

─Es porque... no sé hacerlo, no suelo bailar mucho─ entonces, no sólo sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmesí, de no ser porque se encontraban a la luz de la luna, él podría jurar que su rostro completo estaba enrojeciendo y al instante, ella se cubrió con ambas manos, como una señal de pena y frustración.

─Hey... eso no es motivo de preocuparse. Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar. ¿Aceptas? ─ El pelinegro se puso de pie, le acercó una mano invitándola a bajar de la fuente, y le agradeció con la mirada cuando ella aceptó dándole la suya.

La música se escuchaba hasta afuera, por lo cual, no había ningún problema, aunque al comenzar ella estaba nerviosa por el contacto con él, se sentía extrañamente atraída por su profunda mirada, siendo así que, su distracción provocó que lo pisara varias veces, a lo que él sólo sonrió divertido.

─Te advertí que no sabía bailar... ─ sollozó haciendo un adorable gesto –lamento haberte pisado.

─Fue adorable, jaja... no te preocupes, tengo una mejor idea─ le guiñó un ojo a modo de coquetería y sin tiempo para contemplaciones ni permisos, sujetó a la chica de la cintura con ambas manos y subió los pies de ella sobre los suyos; comenzó nuevamente a escucharse la música, con una melodía más lenta que la anterior, el joven Romeo asió a Julieta más cerca de él, tomando la mano derecha de ella con su izquierda, y rodeando completamente su pequeña y esbelta cintura con su brazo derecho, haciéndola que se pegara más a su cuerpo, comenzaron a seguir el compás del vals, en un completo silencio.

─No pretendo ser el mejor bailarín─ dijo susurrándole al oído –pero creo que serías una muy buena aprendiz, si me permitieras bailar contigo el resto de la noche.

Eso era prácticamente una declaración. El aliento de Romeo en su oído hizo que le recorriera un cosquilleante escalofrío por la espalda, su brazo rodeándola la ponía nerviosa, pero extrañamente le agradaba en demasía el contacto tan cercano con él; lo que rompió sus ensoñaciones de aceptar la petición que él le hacía en ese momento, era nada más y nada menos que el motivo que la había llevado al castillo esa noche, antes de que la velada terminara, debía buscar a sus padres para que hicieran las respectivas presentaciones.

─Lo siento, pero no puedo... ─ bajándose de sus pies, detuvo el baile de ambos, pero no se alejó de Romeo, él tampoco soltó su cintura ─yo... debo buscar a mis padres, ellos quieren presentarme a alguien...

─Por favor Julieta, tan sólo un baile más... ─ Oh, el maldito destino de la nobleza, el mismo joven lo sufría, y también se dio cuenta de que el peso de su petición era muy grande, tampoco se suponía que él debiera estar en el jardín,... Pero, si no fuera por eso, nunca la hubiera conocido, a esa chica que lo dejó perdidamente enamorado. Ahora no tenía esperanza en encontrar atractiva ninguna otra joven que no fuera ella, así que al notar el silencio que crecía entre ambos decidió hablar nuevamente ─discúlpame Julieta, lo dije sin pensar.

─No, pero no lo mal entiendas, me encantó este momento contigo, conocerte... fue algo que no me esperaba, pero que agradezco infinitamente─ al voltear a la arcada que daba al salón del baile, se dio cuenta de que un par de hombres de la escolta de sus padres la buscaban dentro del salón ─creo que debo retirarme...

─ ¡Espera! ─ la sujetó suavemente de la mano antes de que ella se alejara ─me encantó conocerte y estar contigo.

─A mí también Romeo─ dijo con un gesto melancólico y dedicándole una sonrisa.

─ ¿Puedo pedirte algo para recordarte?

La chica comenzó a buscarse, cuando al fin, de uno de los dobleces de su vestido, sacó un pañuelo bordado con orillas de encaje. Se lo ofreció al muchacho cuidadosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo ─ Aquí tienes...

─Gracias, aunque... ─ tomando el pañuelo, sin dejar de sujetar su mano, con la otra acarició suavemente su mentón, para dirigir su rostro al de él ─disculpa mi atrevimiento, yo me refería a otra cosa─ de nuevo, sin tiempo a dejarla pensar, la acercó a él jalándola de la mano, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran a la par, en un tierno y cálido beso, que los fundía en uno solo, combinando sus alientos entrecortados, sus respiraciones se agitaban por la emoción del momento, y sus lenguas se movían con dulzura en una acompasada y pasional muestra del afecto y romance, surgido esa noche. Se separaron poco a poco, para continuar observándose de frente, ambos sonrojados.

─Lo siento Julieta, pero debía hacerlo, nunca había sentido esto... creo que me has enamorado.

─Romeo, ¿que acabas de hacer?,... ahora nunca podré olvidar esta noche.

─ ¿Porque eso suena como reproche?

─Porque también hiciste que me enamorara perdidamente de ti... y esta noche me presentan a mi prometido─ sin decir más, la pelirroja le dio un dulce beso en los labios y salió corriendo rumbo al gran salón, dejando a Romeo sólo, en el jardín, con una expresión melancólica, apretó los puños, hasta darse cuenta de que, en uno aún tenía el pañuelo que le había dado la chica. Su único recuerdo. Lo acercó a él, aún tenía su dulce perfume. Lo extendió para contemplar con detenimiento cada detalle. En una esquina, encontró bordadas las iniciales de ella.

─ ¿"JM"? ─ se quedó inmutado ante su descubrimiento ─entonces, quiere decir... ─ Perdió la voz para dejar hablar sólo a su pensamiento incrédulo.

_._._._._._._._._._

─ ¡Cariño! Al fin te apareces, ¿dónde habías estado?...

─Lo siento mamá─ la joven seguía un poco abochornada, y nada tenía que ver con su repentina huida, era porque aún sentía el tacto de los labios del joven sobre los propios ─creo que llegué un poco mareada por el viaje, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco...

─Espero que ya estés mejor hija─ interrumpió con gesto preocupado su padre ─debo hacer la debida presentación... Duque Montesco, ella es mi hija, Julieta.

─Un gusto Julieta, espero que el matrimonio sea realmente beneficioso para ambos...

─El gusto es mío Mylord.

─Ya mandé buscar a tu prometido. No sé dónde se haya metido ese muchacho, pero deberá disculparse con todos por su retraso.

Mientras tanto, hicieron una señal para indicarle al Lord Montesco, que su hijo estaba en camino, entonces podían acercarse al balcón para hacer la debida presentación de los futuros esposos.

_._._._._._._._._._

Una vez en el lugar frente al pueblo y la nobleza, Montesco presento a su futura "hija" mientras todos rompían en aplausos y felicitaciones; entonces escuchó aproximarse unos pasos a sus espaldas.

─Me disculpo por la tardanza.

─ ¡Que no se repita jovencito! Has hecho esperar a una dama... Y no cualquier dama, ¡a tu prometida!

─Tardé un poco por que quise traerle esto... junto con mis disculpas, claro.

Al instante en que Julieta se volteó, encontró a un muy sonriente Romeo que sostenía un precioso ramo de rosas que le ofrecía mientras hacía una reverencia.

─Él es mi hijo, prometido de su hija─ habló Lord Montesco a los Capuleto, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de una muy encantada Julieta diciendo ─me disculpo por su tardanza, pero no te preocupes, para enmendarlo, él te llevará a bailar.

─Milady Julieta. Le reitero mis disculpas─ sonreía divertido ante la situación ─espero que me pueda acompañar a bailar... lo que resta de la noche.

Y sin más, ambos entrelazaron sus manos, dirigiéndose al piso de baile, para después comenzar a ser rodeados de otras parejas que se acercaban a acompañarlos en su baile de compromiso.

─Parece que al final no lograste evitar que bailara contigo toda la noche─ le susurró al oído seductoramente Romeo.

─Creo que sabes muy bien salirte con la tuya─ sonrió apenada Julieta a su ahora oficialmente prometido.

─Lo sé... ─ espero que cuando termine el baile, me acompañes de nuevo al jardín.

─ ¿Y eso por qué?

─Exijo otro beso... porque tú saliste corriendo.

La joven sonrió divertida, asintiendo solamente a modo de aceptación, porque él tenía razón, porque esa noche fue simplemente mágica y lo merecían celebrar... y porque el destino simplemente no podía ser más perfecto.

_._._._._._._._._._

**Pues hasta aquí el one-shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Dedicatoria: Con Cariño para Jyrou-chi 3 Porque me recuerda algo del momento en que nos conocimos. Espero te guste la adaptación.**

**Cualquier cosa... Reviews! ;)**


End file.
